Professor Spy
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter Kane: twenty-five, Phd in Ancient Egypt, Spy. Horus Godson: twenty-two, student, grandson of drug dealer. Read as Carter tries to keep his mind on the mission and not on his sexy student who plans to have him anyways. CORUS, ANUCO boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Professor Spy

**Summary:** Carter Kane: twenty-five, Phd in Ancient Egypt, Spy. Horus Godson: twenty-two, student, grandson of drug dealer. Read as Carter tries to keep his mind on the mission and not on his sexy student who plans to have him anyways. CORUS, ANUCO (boyxboy)

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter, Anubis/Nico

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, here's my next Corus story and as you'll see at the end of this chapter…there's going to be another one. I've been fiddling with this idea lately and I want to see what you guys think about it. I will leave this posted for two weeks, to see if I should continue this or discard it. If I do continue it…It'll probably be updated alongside _The Mortal God_. The poll was split straight down the middle. So I randomly dialed a friend's number and asked them. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A phone rang.

"Rio."

"I need info on the Godson case. And I needed it yesterday."

"Kane, you seem to be under the impression that your urgency is mine. Try again, but this time try with 'please'."

A brief moment of silence.

"I need some more information on the Godson case, please."

A tinkling laugh.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I'm rolling my eyes. So when can I expect- you already sent it. Never mind then."

Another laugh.

"You're welcome, but next time you call, I hope you'll have more tact to be polite and ask for a date."

This time he chuckled.

"You know I play for the home team, but if we were on the same team I wouldn't hesitate."

"And that is what makes all the women love you Carter. Now hurry on with that case."

"You just want me to clear up the line for other suitors, don't you?"

"Well if I'm not getting anything from you..."

He snorted. "I'll pay for tomorrow's lunch."

"Only if I pick the place."

"Deal."

They both hung up.

* * *

Leaning back, Carter glared at the file before him. If what the documents say we're true, he would have to go undercover. Now he didn't have anything against that part of his job. That was actually what his job thrived on. At least his real job. His cover job did not ask that he infiltrate a mafia family to find out where they get their illegal drug information from. Unless they've updated the job requirements for college professors again? The last notification they gave out didn't go over so well. Then again, finding out that you can't work on one grat the whole summer is a bit of a downer.

Carter was just beginning to frowning over the fact that he would have to go undercover as a college student. He's already did his time, and did not want a repeat performance of that hellish nightmare. All the teasing and pranks. You would think once you're in college, people would wise up and stop being so childish. Yea right. If anything the pranks and name calling were even more vicious.

The door to his office opened up and emitted Cleo de Rio, his secretary. A sassy but very intelligent woman from Rio, just as her last name states. She spoke more languages then she knew what to do with, and was very adept at paperwork for some reason. Before he hired her, she had no work experience to speak of. i guess that's what happens when you hire people when on a mission. His colleagues had given him a lot of strife over hiring some 'random girl' in Brasil. Now they love her and wish they had her as their secretary.

Cleo smiled and took a seat in one of the two chairs before his desk.

"There could only be two reasons as to why you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"One. Your sister called."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Or two, you have to go back to school. And since I KNOW your sister didn't call, you're going back to school."

Carter stared at his secretary. She sat with her back ramrod straight and an innocent smile on her lips.

"School," he replied, sending another glare at the folder.

"Aw, don't glare at the poor folder. It didn't do anything- ah hold on." She pressed the bluetooth on her ear. "Carter Kane's office, how may I help you?"

Taking his attention off of Cleo, Carter began to run things through his head of how he was going to tackle this new assignment. He was still young enough to pass off for a student. It also didn't hurt any that he looked younger than his twenty-five years of age. Then again he could play the whole 'just a local with a job at the coffee shop'.

"I'll be sure to discuss it with him. Yes, you too. Have a nice day." She pressed her blue tooth again. "That was the dean from Baum U. They were hoping to discuss with you a possible guest lecture opportunity?"

Then there's also that Phd he got in History. Professor maybe? What if someone recognizes him as _the_ Carter Kane. He was well known in the academic world for his brilliance in Ancient Egypt.

"Carter?"

That could work then...only if the target was taking his classes.

"Carter?"

Unless he established contact prior and-

"Is that guy naked?"

"Sorry, what?" Carter perked up, focusing on Cleo again.

Cleo gave him a 'not impressed look'. He at least had the modesty to give her a sheepish look in return. "As I was saying, that was a call from Baum University asking you to guest lecture. Apparently many of their students in the history department have requested that you come in and discuss your findings."

"What university was this?"

"What kind of agent are you if you don't listen to a damn thing I say?" Cleo stood up and smooth the wrinkles out of her skirt. Her sharp green eyes not leaving Carter's guilty face. "It was Baum University. But I see that you have a case before you and-"

Carter held up his hand stopping her. "Baum University?" he looked at the folder again. "Get me the class schedule for Horus Godson." he looked up with a dazzling smile, in hopes to make up for cutting her off. "Please?"

Her glare went away as she rolled her eyes. "I'll get right on it. Oh, and before I forget, your sister called. Wanted to know who would be taking Amit to the vet?"

Carter sighed and pushed away from his desk. From school to his sister, this Tuesday was really shaping up to be a horrible day. "Thanks. I'll talk with her."

Cleo nodded and left the office. Carter pulled his cell phone from out of his pocket, speed dialing his younger sister.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think? Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Professor Spy

**Summary:** Carter Kane: twenty-five, Phd in Ancient Egypt, Spy. Horus Godson: twenty-two, student, grandson of drug dealer. Read as Carter tries to keep his mind on the mission and not on his sexy student who plans to have him anyways. CORUS, ANUCO (boyxboy)

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter, Anubis/Nico

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple. (No really it is.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** I'VE HAD SUCH A GREAT RESPONSE TO THIS STORY SO IT'S BEING CONTINUED! *laughs* Just a warning though, I'm taking five classes and have a full time job, so fan fiction is sadly falling to the side. If I'm ever late with a chapter, send me a message, please! I don't want to forget about my duties to all of you! Now without further ado! Chapter 2!

* * *

A college campus varies from university to university, but the one thing they all have in common were _inconsiderate douchebags_. They came in many forms; the most common were the loud and disruptive kind. After that came the drunks, similar to the first but a bit more perverse then their sober counterpart. The two were evenly matched to be honest but the drunks have the possibility of being nice people when sober.

The third type was the "road hog assholes". Those were the people who made it their God-given right to speed around on bikes or skateboards as their choice of transportation between classes. Now, not all were rude and self-centered, but some were just the type to hit-and-run. Like the douchebag who almost ran him over with his skateboard just now.

"Watch we're you're going!" shouted the douchebag with a glare before grabbing his board and taking off again. Carter glared right back as he bent down to pick up the notebooks and papers that had fallen out of his bag. Today was so not his day. He was woken up by an early morning phone call from Cleo. Given, she was two hours ahead of time thanks to the wonderful invention of time zones, but still. He had to scavenge for his phone early in the morning and that was not cool one bit.

"Asshole," complained a deep tenor from beside him. A tan hand picked up a paper he had gotten from the Arts and Humanities office earlier today. It had the information of where his seminars were going to be for the next semester as well as his office. Basically, a very important paper. One of many that were scatter about.

"Oh, thanks," murmured Carter, taking the paper from his faceless helper. He had noticed that someone was kind of to help, and was very thankful. For it being the first day, a lot of papers were shoved on his person before they kindly showed him the door.

"No problem Dr. Kane."

Carter snapped around in surprise, not expecting that in the least. "What?"

There, crouching beside him was his target, the Horus Godson. Publicly the man was known as the grandson of Ra, the multi-billionaire CEO of 'Duat'. It's a manufacturing software company. A legit business, as far as the public was aware. Privately it was the headquarters for one of the biggest underground drug rings this side of the country. Many agents had been sent out to help handle the situation. The assignment has been on-going for a few years now.

The real target was Ra, as he was the ring leader and they weren't sure if Horus had anything to do with his grandfather's illegal business but it was the only way to get to Ra without being suspicious or compromising any of their other agents.

So the next best logical thing was to come at it from a different tactic all together. Ra's grandson. Times like these it was a good thing Carter was gay or this wouldn't have worked out as well.

"You are Dr. Kane, right?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in question. Carter had to stop himself from cooing but wasn't ready enough to stop the blush from spreading to his cheeks.

Numbly Carter nodded. "I am, but how did you know?"

Horus chuckled and stood, the rest of the mess picked up in his hands. Carter stumbled up as well, having to tilt his head up to keep any eye contact with the taller student. "I've read your papers and must say I liked your theory on how the last five days of the year were gambled between Nut and Khonsu."

Carter blush darkened, never good with praise. He distracted himself by accepting his things from Horus and placing them back into his bag in some semblance of order.

"Yes well," he cleared his throat. "Um, thank you..."

"Horus Godson." Horus held his hand out with a very confident smirk on his lips. A very _sexy_ confident smirk. This man was just so attractive and that cocky attitude wasn't helping anything. Carter so hoped Horus had nothing to do with his grandfather's business. "I'll be attending your classes this semester."

Laughing in surprise, even though he already knew, Carter put on the act of normal uninformed professor. He had Cleo look into just who was requesting his presence at BU, and Horus had been one of many repeat requesters to their amazement.

"Interested in history?"

He nodded. "Well my family is weird in that we're named after the mythological gods of Ancient Egypt. A weird tradition but my grandpa started it with my Dad and it kind of stuck. So yea, there's some interest."

Carter nodded, smile on his face and his blush not fully going away but lessened from what it was earlier. He wasn't sure if he was acting or not anymore. This was starting to turn bad he noticed as his heart rate increased as Horus raised his hand as if to caress his cheek in some manor. He couldn't get emotionally attached! Glancing down at the watch on his wrist he noted the time.

"Crap, I'm running behind." He looked back up and was surprised to see that Horus was closer than a few seconds ago. His cheeks flushed again. "Thank you for your help Mr. Godson-"

"Please call me Horus," purred the other, hand dropping onto Carter's shoulder.

Carter nodded, afraid that any words might just be stuttered out at this point. Calming his erratic heart he got out, "I'll see you later" before rushing off to where his office will be. He rushed to get as much space between him and Horus.

How he was going to survive the next four months, well that's going to be interesting in itself. At least he made contact and despite his body's betrayal, showed interest in Horus' flirtatious. Sure, he was gonna do that anyways, but he wanted to be cool and suave about it, not shy and easily embarrassed. But his body decided to ignore any and all commands from his brain, rather preferring to do its own thing.

If he survived today's class with that sinful student of his, he's going out for a well-deserved drink, because he sure as hell earned it from the moment he fell out of bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, a short chapter, but I got Horus in it! That's got to mean something! Right? *laughs*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Professor Spy

**Summary:** Carter Kane: twenty-five, Phd in Ancient Egypt, Spy. Horus Godson: twenty-two, student, grandson of drug dealer. Read as Carter tries to keep his mind on the mission and not on his sexy student who plans to have him anyways. CORUS, ANUCO (boyxboy)

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter, Anubis/Nico

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple. (No really it is.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Here we are. Chapter 3! I had no time to review it so I'm sorry for any mistakes. My birthday is this Tuesday and my friends are all busy with taking me out and having fun and all that rot! Very amusingly, I received a lot of Batman things. Haha! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again for this story. It may be a while... sorry! But I will say this, I do have another idea for a one-shot, but I need your input! I'll tell you what I'm thinking about at the end of the chapter! So without further ado, chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

For the next week, Carter got into the swing of teaching people just a few years younger than him, and in some cases older. Thankfully they all seemed very interested in his teachings. His most interested student was of course Horus. The devil, because that was who he actually was, kept taunting him with well-hidden innuendos and his sexy bedroom eyes and that deep tenor and _Everything_ that just made him _Horus fucking Godson_.

It was unfair.

Carter didn't even have time to seduce back and know if Horus was even being affected just as much. Unlike certain mis-matched eye colored sinful students, Carter preferred to fight fair.

Unfortunately, as a professor again, he was busy with other students and professors, lesson plans and the few calls from Cleo informing him of other messages coming in. Never a moment of rest.

The clearing of a throat snapped Carter out of his trance. He had to control his natural reaction to reach for his gun tucked away in the bag at his feet as his eyes landed on the man currently seducing him in his thoughts. As that saying goes 'speak of the devil and he shall come'. Or something like that...

"H-Horus! I didn't h-hear you come in!" Cue the stuttering and blushing.

Horus shook his head coming around the desk to stand beside him, his hip leaning against the edge of the furniture. The plain T-shirt rode up a little when Horus crossed his arms, showing off his perfect six-pack and tanned skin. "You were deep in thought. Everything okay there Prof?"

When Horus reached out to touch his forehead, Carter figured that with the amount he was blushing, any comments of being overheated wasn't that he was sick. "You're a little flushed and warm."

Carter pulled his face away even though it felt great to have Horus' hands on him in any capacity, he had to keep a clear head.

"Not sick," he pushed out recollecting himself. Once sure that he wouldn't jump Horus or offer himself as a willing body, because that was exactly what he was, he faced his student again. "Anything I can help you with?"

'God that sounded like something out of a porno!' thought Carter, freaking out internally. Wait, did this mean Horus was about to- the blush was now forever stuck to his cheeks as Carter's mind slowly began to fall in the gutter unbeknownst to Horus.

"Actually, I came to ask you a question."

At the sudden serious voice from the usually carefree and playful student, Carter's mind came back from that perverted place of fantastical, mind-blowing-

Carter shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"F-Fine! Just a lot on my mind."

Horus, worried look on his face, frowned. "Maybe I should come back later?"

"No, No! It's fine! What's up?" To show that was completely okay, Carter spun his chair to face Horus and looking up at the man who was back to leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. Mis-matched eyes seemed to watch him with a precision similar to a falcon. 'Similar to the god he was named after,' mused Carter. Seeing something that must have shown Horus that Carter was in fact healthy and listening attentively, he asked his question.

"Go out with me."

"Excuse me?" he questioned. "I could have sworn you just _told_ me to go out with you."

"I did."

Carter spluttered. He raised his arms to wave Horus away, but the other thought differently then the flustered professor. Taking advantage of Carter's position he placed both hands on the armrests of the office chair and leaned close enough that their breaths mingled together just as their noses brushed against each other barely.

"I mean it Carter. Go out with me. I don't know why but ever since that first day we met, you've been on my mind and I can't stop thinking of you. So please, go on a date with me."

The shiver that went down Carter's back did not go unnoticed. Horus smirked, leaning in closer, lips a few millimeters apart. "I know you feel the attraction between us to. Don't you wanna see where we could go with this? What we can be together?"

Gods above did he ever, but he couldn't. He was a professor! And Horus his student. It's not proper and-

Wait. What was he talking about? This was the point of the mission wasn't it? Get in a romantic relationship with Horus and then get to Ra. God he was really getting into this cover job.

"I-"

Horus suddenly stood up and walked back around his desk, taking a seat just as the door opened. Horus didn't turn around to see who it was, his eyes dead focused on Carter while the flustered agent had to deal with this new person.

"Professor Kane?"

"Yes?"

The person walked fully in, carrying with them a package. They handed Carter a clip board. "Could you please sign below?" Carter did as asked and traded the clip board for his package. Then the messenger spun and left the room.

Carter was busy finding a place to put the package and figuring what it was. He finally found a place on his shelf by his bag. The shelf was on half of the office. It held many journals and books about ancient Egyptian history.

Package safe, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, a second before he was spun around and pinned against the bookcase, one hand trapped above in Horus' larger hand. His other was trapped by his side, as Horus leaned over him, face as close as before.

"Horus," whispered Carter, afraid to talk any louder. Horus kept his eyes trained on Carter's, eyes stared back unwaveringly, but the flushed cheeks gave away his embarrassment. "I-" Horus' free hand gently cradled his cheek. "F-Fine. I'll go on a d-date."

Horus smiled. "Good. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night. I better get home now."

Carter nodded, glad to have his personal space back but disappointed for that same reason as well. Horus walked out of the room, waving over his shoulder.

Sliding to the ground where he stood, the spy could only watch as his student walked out of the room.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was that?

And as I mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, my one shot idea! I'm not gonna reveal much (you guys know how i am with these spoilers *cackle*) but, what do you guys think about a...feral, aggressive Horus? I already have a, doesn't take shit from anyone Horus in Mortal God, and I see that so many of you liked him! This one shot is a bit more...wild, I guess you could say. I'm hoping to focus more on the carnal relationship of Carter and Horus. So many of you have asked that I explore the physical side of their relationship more. This one shot will allow me to do so. Lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Enjoy!

* * *

"Lookin' sexy there boss. Hot date?" asked Cleo from his laptop, leaning closer to screen as she checked him out. Carter was looking over his outfit for tonight's date, clothes all over the floor. The only thing safe from his hurricane of clothes was the small spot on his bed where his laptop sat open.

"I just so happen to do. Any news?" He smoothed out his pale yellow collared shirt.

"I'd wear the red one instead of the yellow."

Carter turned around, face anxious. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yup! Go change while I tell you your messages."

He grabbed the red shirt that was hanging from his desk chair and walked into the bathroom, walking through his mess in ease.

Cleo cleared her throat as typing was heard over the speakers. "First, your uncle called, congratulating you on the job. I've already sent him your thanks. Next, Amit's results have come in. Apparently she ate some squirrels or were they chipmunks…well in any case, she's being treated for it and should make a full recovery. Also, your sister knows your on case for the next couple of months but asks that you at least make time for your father's anniversary."

In the bathroom, Carter hesitated in buttoning up his shirt. That's right, his father's anniversary was in a month's time. The man had died from a weak heart. Their mother had passed away when he and Sadie were twelve. Their father was really hurt from her death, thinking it was all his fault. Once Carter turned 18, by then already with a master's degree, their father's heart gave out suddenly. It was two months after his own birthday.

"So what's this guy look like?" Carter shook his head and walked back into the room. He now wore a short-sleeved red collared shirt with black khakis. "Wait, where's this date even at?"

Shrugging he checked himself out in the mirror. "Don't know. He just told me to dress nice and comfortable. You're right about the shirt. It's much better."

Cleo laughed. "Am I ever wrong about these things?" She wasn't. The woman dressed to impress everyday. He should've known better than to question her choice.

The chime of the doorbell interrupted all conversation from continuing.

"Is that him?" she asked turning towards the front door as if she'd be able to see him. "Take me with you! I wanna see!"

"I am NOT bringing you with! Go google him or something."

"But-"

He rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Cleo."

She pouted but ended the call, the screen going completely black. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and walked to the entry way of his temporary apartment. He opened the door with a smile on his face.

"You're a little early."

The man shrugged. "Wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. You look great by the way."

"Oh!" blushed Carter. "My friend called and told me to wear it."

"Friend?" questioned Horus, motioning for Carter to join him in the hallway after he slipped on his shoes. Black flip-flops. He figured that with Horus wearing his own pair, it wouldn't matter that he also went casual. Actually now that Carter was less self-conscious about Horus' opinion on his chosen outfit, he finally took the time to look Horus over. The man wore a white sleeveless shirt, it was also a button-up and looks to have a hood attached on the back. It greatly emphasized the younger man's tan muscular arms. Carter wondered what kind of sports or exercise Horus took part in to be so fit. For pants he went with stylish beige khakis and matching flip-flops.

"Uh, yes. We've known each other for a while now."

Carter was too occupied with pushing the button for the elevator that he missed the relieved look Horus had for a second. "So where are you taking me?"

Horus chuckled, placing his arm over Carter's shoulders. "That's a surprise."

* * *

**AN:** I know it's been SO long since I've updated. School, work and now club activities are kicking my ass and taking names. After a reminder from Syko a few minutes ago, reminding me that she's been waiting for another post, I decided to get this out! I've made you wait long enough! Sorry that it's so short though! I've made you wait and it's for something short! I feel so guilty… *sigh* I hope I pick it up again. Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Carter could not believe what he was staring at. He really couldn't. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the image still didn't change. Beside him stood Horus, watching him rather than _that_, and how Horus would rather watch him then _that_ was beyond him.

"Carter?"

Not looking away, he replied. "You have a yacht."

Horus chuckled. "I do."

"Like a boat yacht."

"I was unaware there were different types of yachts."

"Our date is on a yacht?"

Horus laughed, tugging slightly on their combined hands, pulling Carter up the gang plank.

"Yes our date is on a 'boat yacht'. It's my grandfather's but he's letting me borrow it."

Carter allowed Horus to lead him through the boat, eyes taking in everything of the large magnificent boat. Mentally he was thinking of things to tease his friend the marine biologist about. Percy had a Phd in Marine biology and also worked as an agent for the same agency as Carter. They've had to partner on a few cases before. And during those cases, Percy would exclaim his wishes to be on different boats and he was pretty sure that Percy has yet to be on _this_ particular yacht. Not that Carter knew his yachts or anything.

"Your grandfather must be rich," commented Carter, looking around and taking in the polished wood features.

Horus gave Carter an odd look that he didn't miss. Feeling self-conscious, Carter blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. Was he gawking too much? "What?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Afronted, Carter huffed. "Of course I do! You're Horus Godson, student at BU and at the moment my date."

Horus chuckled nodding. "Yes, and add grandson to Ra Godson, CEO of Duat."

Carter pulled off surprise rather well, if the spy did so himself. There should be barely any suspicion in him now, if Horus was even involved with his grandfather's dealings.

"Are you really? Wait of course you are. I'm on a yacht. A boat yacht. I have a date on a boat-yacht."

Horus led them to the upper most deck that had a table for two set up, candles set up everywhere, not yet lit since the sun was just starting to set.

They walked over to the rail, able to see the entire front of the boat and the water before it. Carter was surprised to see that they already begun moving. The boat was so large that the rocking was barely noticeable. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze that floated around him, ruffling his hair backwards. He felt so at ease and relaxed. Not sure if that was the yacht or the company affecting him so much.

At a sudden rocking, Carter felt himself fall backwards. He was surprised not find himself sprawled on the floor but actually leaning against Horus chest, the student's hands secure on the railing before them, boxing Carter in with his arms on both sides.

"Careful Dr. Kane," whispered Horus, mouth right where Carter's ear was. "The seas are a bit choppy around here."

Carter nodded, face representing a tomato-like color. Horus bent down a little further and left a faint kiss behind Carter's ear. Carter turned his head up, unsure if he had truly felt what he thought. He found himself inches away from Horus' face. They both stood there, neither moving forward to close those few scant inches between their lips.

A clearing of the throat behind them got their attention. Embarrassed, Carter ducked his head and hid his red face in Horus' chest. Horus looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised, face calm as if he weren't about to kiss the man willingly hugging him right now. The feel of Carter so close made up for the missed opportunity. At least for now.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but the food is ready."

"Alright, thanks. Bring it out."

* * *

Carter will never be able to claim that he's ever been on a date like the one that Horus just took him on. Especially one that deals with a yacht. And such a large one even!

He was actual quite happy walking alongside Horus, fingers loosely holding onto each other, the stars and moon above them, their only light source. In their free hands did their shoes, both prefer to feel the sand between their toes. They walked just out of the water's reach.  
Horus had his shoes thrown over his shoulder, the poster-boy for nonchalance.

Carter was staring at the stars above them, soothed by their soft twinkling.

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Carter's eye dropped from their stargazing and landed on his suddenly nervous date. Not that Carter could tell, Horus knew how to hide his nervousness very well. From a very young age actually. His mother didn't want him to show a weakness to anyone.

"More than I ever have before. Thank you Horus. I really enjoyed myself."

The smile Carter got back made him forget about his star gazing and focus only on Horus. The man had a really beautiful smile. It's such a shame that he prefers to smirk more so than smile.

"Good."

They walked for a few minutes and this time Carter made a move. Biting his lip, he looked up at Horus whose attention was out on the surf. Horus' profile was softened by the moon's pale glow, but Carter could still see that strong jaw, high cheeks bones and aristocratic nose. Why did he have to be the agent on this case?

Carter stopped walking. Crap. He forgot! He was supposed to see if the yacht had any information that would be beneficial for the case. He was so caught up with Horus and the yacht and this magnificent date that he was being forgetful. That can't happen. He needs to bring this drug ring down! Who knows when he'll get a chance like this again? And with each minute that he spent with Horus, he was starting to feel guilty for lying to the man.

Horus continued on until he felt the slight pull from Carter's hand. He stopped and turned around.

"Carter?"

With a small voice, he asked. "What does this mean Horus?"

Horus stepped forward, gripping his fingers tighter around Carter's.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

Carter sighed, pulling his hand back.

Horus wouldn't let him though.

"Horus-"

"No way Carter. I mean I know I joke around with calling you by your title from time to time when we're not in class and that I'm your student, but I really feel something growing between us. You-" Horus looked into Carter's eyes searching for something. Carter was really uneasy, because everything Horus was saying Carter felt it as well. And he shouldn't be. This was a mission. Feelings should not be involved. The guilt especially. "- do things to me that no one has before. I've never done so much to impress a date. Carter, please believe me."

Carter knew he shouldn't, he was getting too attached. Horus was making his heartbeat faster. But that didn't matter to his body apparently. It was as if his body wasn't listening to a single order his mind was relaying to his limbs. He nodded.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one affected."

And if Carter were honest with himself as they made their way back to Horus' car, Horus made him feel more too, but for the sake of the mission he wouldn't allow himself.


End file.
